Parental Guidance
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Alfred is the captain of the football team and hasn't told anyone he is batting for the other team, His English teacher although being male, Wears women's clothing and damn does he have the body for it, Alfred can't confess to his teacher and his teacher can't confess to Alfred, After a long struggle can they keep this affair a secret? USUK Student!US X Teacher! UK WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: Short skirts and Cute Flirts

_**Warnings: Yaoi, Cross dressing, Swearing, sexual themes, rating may go up.**_

''Alfred your grades have went down considerably…''

Alfred nodded, He shuffled from foot to foot, ''Yes I know Mr. Kirkland… And I'm sorry!'', Mr Kirkland sighed, ''Alfred I don't want you to fail this class, You're a bright boy…'', Alfred tried desperately to make sure his gaze did not wander to his teacher's creamy white legs, Alfred thought that they would have been smoother than silk, Even though Mr. Kirkland was very obviously a boy, He took pleasure in wearing woman's clothes, Many did not accept his way of living, However the principal thought he would teach children to never be afraid of themselves. This was a very bad thing for Alfred though, He prayed he could leave soon; He didn't want to get a little problem. Arthur, The teacher at hand sighed,

''Ok Alfred you can go now, please do try to study for the test tomorrow!''

He spoke in his sexy English accent that Alfred loved far too much, In fact it was a serious turn on for him. ''Thank you Mr. Kirkland and I will I promise!''.

Alfred darted out of the class, ''Damn for a teacher…'', He spoke quietly hoping no-one would hear him, ''He is far too hot…'', Alfred stopped to catch his breath, He had to go to football practice now, Even though he was far too tired and if he walked into the changing room's with a problem this size, The other guys wouldn't be happy…

''You know Alfred F Jones?''

One of the many pathetic girls in this school spoke clearly, ''Yeah who couldn't he is such a dream boat!'', another squealed, ''I would totally date him, I mean captain of the football team? Sign me up!'', they pathetically squealed for another few minutes, Alfred walked by and sighed loudly as the girls were silenced looking at him dreamily, ''Damn they don't know do they?'' Alfred thought to himself.

Alfred was gay. There was nothing else to it! Nothing about girls turned him on in anyway, to be honest he found girls quite repulsive, He simply couldn't understand how a man could want one, Alfred loved men and he was proud of it. It was just how he was. He found men extremely attractive and there was one in particular he wanted…

That wasn't important though, He had to worry about his English test, and His teacher was extremely distracting. Even straight guys stared at him! Mr. Kirkland always wore white blouses and different skirts, His favourites were his red tartan one that resembled a sexy school girl, His black pencil shirt with a slit up the side or his blue tartan pinafore which was rather short. He wore the sexiest socks with them as well, with the red one he usually wore a long white pair with ribbons on them, the really showed of his legs, with the pencil skirt he would wear long black ones and with the pinafore he wore black ones with blue ribbons at the top. To conclude his outfits left little to the imagination and he had the body to wear them!

Alfred being gay found it extremely hard not to stare at his teacher, especially with him being English, which was a big fetish of Alfred's. This was why Alfred's grades had been slipping in English; He simply couldn't stop staring at his teacher!

Alfred walked into his English class 20 minutes early than everyone else because he had gym last period and he had forgotten his gym kit so his teacher just told him to go to his next class. Alfred's face lit up red as he saw his teacher writing down notes at his desk. Alfred breathed deep, ''Oh, Looks like he went for the red skirt today…''. Alfred spoke to himself calmly trying to calm himself down. Arthur gazed up at Alfred,

''Good morning Alfred! You studied for the test today I presume?''

Alfred nodded, ''Yes sir!'', Arthur laughed slightly, ''Good! Well since you're already here could you help me out? I'm simply far too weak, Could you take those textbooks to room 69?''.

Alfred nodded, ''Room 69? It had to be that room didn't it!'' Alfred thought to himself, ''of course I can, what kind of hero would I be if I couldn't?'', Alfred smiled, Arthur laughed his emerald eyes sparkling, ''you're very funny Alfred!''

After Alfred had returned from his errand he sat at his desk talking to his teacher happily,

''Are you nervous for the test Alfred?''

Alfred thought about it for a moment, ''Yeah a little…''

It was just at this moment Alfred's phone rung, it was his friend Gilbert. Alfred stepped outside to take the call,

''Hey American slut! Where are you?''

''In English, You?''

''I'll be there soon I'm changing in P.E just now…''

''Why did you phone anyway?''

''Boredom… Hey is Mr Kirkland in?''

''Yeah why?''

''Wow, He's a real slut man! He probably only got hired 'cuz he screwed the principal!''

''Hey don't talk about him like that! He's a nice person!''

''Yeah sure he is! I've seen what he wears Alfred don't try and protect him!''

''He can wear what he wants! You're just jealous he has the body for it and your girlfriends are as flat as planks!''

''Fuck you man! Fancy him all you like but as if he's gonna go for someone like you anyway!''

Alfred hung up, how dare he talk about Arthur that way? Yes he dressed rather different, but he was a lovely man and extremely attractive either way! Alfred walked back into the class and smiled weakly at his teacher, ''Is everything ok Alfred? You seem angry…'', Alfred flinched, ''I'm perfectly fine…'', Arthur nodded. ''That's good.''.

The bell rang and the other members of the class poured into the room, Gilbert snuck a dirty look to Alfred. Mr. Kirkland stood up and announced, ''Ok we'll be moving seats, I've changed the arrangements!''.

Many students groaned. Alfred was quite happy. As Mr Kirkland gave everyone new seats he let Alfred sit at the very front, Probably to help him listen.

''Ok complete silence this whole period!''

As the test droned on Alfred tried extremely hard on it, After he was finished he gazed at the clock, ''10 Minutes left…'' He thought to himself, His eyes wandered to his teacher whom was reading a Harry potter novel and wearing an extremely attractive pair of reading glasses. Which was another unusual fetish of Alfred's…

Glasses…

Alfred's face went a deep scarlet as he scanned the room for something else to look at. He eventually focused himself on the clock and counted down the 15 minutes that were remaining…

''Mattie! He. Is. Killing. Me!''

Matthew, Alfred's unidentical twin brother sighed, ''C'mon Alfred! He's a TEACHER! You have no chance with him!''

Alfred flopped onto the couch of his home, ''Look all I'm saying is I'm 18! I'm graduating soon! And Arthur's pretty young!'', Matthew sighed.

''Look… I know for a fact Arthur is 20, It's possible because of the lack in age difference, You could end up together…''

''See!''

''However…''

''God, what now?''

''…He is still your teacher, Meaning that a relationship anything more on business terms is completely out of the question and forbidden.''

''Ugh… Mattie, Nobody would have to know!''

Matthew ran a hand through his hair he really didn't want to have to resort to this, Even though it was extremely effective, He took off his glasses and bent over 'till his eyes met with Alfred's in a locked icy gaze, His stare darkened,

''Alfred F Jones, You are not to pursue this any further, do you hear me?''

Alfred gulped and Matthew slowly asked a painful question, ''Do you remember what happened last time?'',

Oh yes he did! Last time Matthew resorted to the stare Alfred did it anyway and ended up with a hockey stick up his ass, Alfred's eyes widened and he paled considerably…

''Y-Y-Yes…''

Matthew smiled dropping his stare and putting his glasses back onto his face, ''Good, Now if you excuse me I have homework to do!'',

Alfred remained frozen in his terrified position before squeaking out an inaudible sentence, ''I think I just pissed myself…''…


	2. Chapter 2:Break Ups and Shake Ups

'' Alfred can I see you after class?''

Mr. Kirkland asked Alfred, Alfred looked around nervously, ''Yeah, of course…'', Alfred couldn't; He just couldn't do what Matthew asked him to do!

Alfred sat through his English period; Nerves tackling him worse than when he played football, When the bell rang signalling the end of the period and school, Alfred sat in his seat shaking whilst the other members of the class cleared out,

Alfred gazed up at his teacher blushing from the over whelming cuteness that emanated from him, His adorable, soft and wispy hair was a sleek blond which was messily cut but was extremely attractive, his skin was pale and beautiful and his eyes were emerald orbs full of tiny shards of glittering green glass and radioactive fireworks it seemed, not even mentioning his eyebrows, they were abnormally big but he pulled them off, they really completed his face… then his lips, oh god his lips, they were a pale pink, they looked so soft almost glossy, man did he want to kiss them so bad…

''Alfred?''

The sweet voice echoed, Alfred snapped out of his day dreams and turned away; a noticeable blush painted his face,

''Yes sir?'',

Mr. Kirkland smiled, ''There is no need to be so formal with me Alfred, Please just call me Arthur, Are you feeling alright? You look like you have a fever…'', Alfred laughed awkwardly, ''No I'm perfectly fine si- I mean Arthur!''.

Arthur giggled, ''that's good, Now Alfred I have to say I'm impressed! You're test showed great improvement! However you are still below average…'', Alfred sighed, ''Oh, I see…'',

Arthur smiled again, ''don't worry about it, I was thinking about giving you personal tutoring, that is if you wouldn't mind me tutoring you…'', Alfred wasn't going to let a chance like this just pass him by, ''that would be great! Uh… When?''.

Arthur got up and walked over to his desk, He shuffled some papers around before picking one up and checking it thoroughly, He put on a pair of reading glasses and smiled, ''I'm free everyday for an hour right after school, Does that suit you?'', Alfred nodded, ''Yeah that's perfect!''.

''Good! We'll start tomorrow! You can go now if you like!''

Arthur smiled, Alfred stood up, ''Thanks again, Have a nice day!'', Alfred ran out of the class his blond hair bobbing as he ran and his blue eyes glinting.

…

''Oh My God Mattie!''

Alfred was jumping around as Matthew sewed a maple leaf onto his favourite red jumper, ''What is it now?'', He spoke quietly, Alfred took a deep breath, ''Arthur wants to tutor me!'', He screamed, Matthew stopped sewing, ''Alfred this has went on far enough he just wants to tutor you nothing more!'', Alfred's face fell, ''Mattie can you at least be happy for me?'',

Matthew shook his head, ''No I cannot he's completely out of you league! You're building hopes for something that can never happen! Why can't you just find someone your own age?'', Alfred remained silent, ''I-I-I don't…'', He never stayed around to finish his sentence he took a breath and walked away as his brother continued with his work.

Alfred walked into his room extremely disheartened and he wasn't the only one feeling empty…

…..

''Fine then!''

Arthur slammed his phone down and folded his arms, ''French piece of shit!'', He screamed.

Arthur had just broken up with his boyfriend Francis, Who was another teacher at the school.

Francis taught Alfred's French class. Arthur began pacing up and down his hallway trying to clear his thoughts even though he had already killed Francis 7 times in his head, He then let tears fall down the side of his face. He had been having suspicions that Francis was cheating on him with a woman but he couldn't be sure until he had phoned Francis to hear a woman in the background.

And that's when things broke down.

Francis told Arthur the truth and Arthur couldn't take it, Francis didn't even sound sorry!

''Look Arthur, It's true… I'm sorry…''

''SORRY?! YOU AREN'T SORRY!''

''Arthur I'll make it up to you I promise!''

''Fuck you! It doesn't matter I like someone else anyway! And by the way? Grow a couple inches will you?!''

''That's it Arthur we're over!''

''Fine then!''

That's when Arthur slammed the phone down.

…

The next day Arthur wasn't wearing any of his favourite skirts, Infact he wasn't wearing a skirt at all, He was dressed in what seemed to be denim jeans, The teachers didn't really have a dress code, He also wore a white shirt and a black tie, Even though the shirt wasn't tucked into his jeans, Alfred just stood there in shock, ''Arthur?'', He whispered to himself.

Arthur turned round to face Alfred and he smiled at him politely, ''Hello Alfred.'', Alfred stood there seriously wondering if this really was his English teacher, Arthur sighed, ''I know this isn't my usual attire but I'm going through a rough time just no-''.

''It looks great, Don't worry about it! It really suits you!''

Alfred smiled, He wasn't lying, Alfred liked Arthur before but for some reason wearing men's clothes made Arthur so much more… Sexy…

''Thank you! Oh Alfred remember your tutoring session!''

Alfred smiled, ''I forgot about it! Don't worry I'll be there!''.

The rest of the class was rather interesting; Arthur would always wink at the girls who even though Arthur had been wearing skirts, began falling about themselves. Whenever Alfred asked a question Arthur would always sit on his desk and answer very slowly, Which Alfred didn't mind, In fact he loved it! The others got just much attention and by the end of the period nearly everyone had a crush on their English teacher. Alfred had left with a little problem too! Matthew glared at his brother, ''I hope you are going to do something about the problem in your pants!'', Alfred shook his head, ''Nah, I'm praying it goes away!'', Matthew shook his head, ''Jesus…''.

…

''Well, Arthur!''

One of the many teachers in the staffroom exclaimed, Arthur rolled his eyes, ''Yes my fellow colleagues! It is I! The great Arthur!'', Arthur spoke sarcastically, Francis glared from the other end of the room, Refusing to join in on the antics. Arthur knew this and used it to the best of his ability. He was free now!

…

_**For every 10 reviews I update faster ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets told and brother sold

_**I just want to clarify that the cheerleader in this story is female Sealand however I've made her a lot older…**_

_**Also someone had asked what made Arthur start dressing normally, It was his break up with Francis that caused it.**_

'' Hey Alfred!''

A popular cheerleader called over, Alfred sighed and turned round, ''Yeah?''. She jumped over to him happily flipping her hair over her shoulder, ''I'm having a party tonight, Wanna come?''.

To be honest Alfred really didn't want to put he couldn't pass down a free party could he? ''Yeah sure sounds great!'', The cheerleader gave a short squeal then bounced away, Alfred's smile faltered as he sighed, ''God…'', He grumbled. Alfred casually looked at his watch, ''Oh damn I have tutoring!'', He yelled as he bounded down the corridor heading to his English class.

As he got to the door he knocked lightly, Arthur was currently on the phone, He turned round and nodded still continuing his conversation.

''Yes Petunia I know, you better clean up the mess that is created at this party!...''

Arthur spoke, Alfred looked puzzled, Petunia? He had heard that name before…

''No little sister of mine has to have ANY contact with ANY male, Do you understand me?...''

He continued, Alfred had already guessed this Petunia was Arthur's little sister…

''Girls are fine… Because then you can't reproduce and have little blonde bimbos running about…''

Alfred smiled, Arthur sure could be hilarious sometimes, Even though Alfred could tell he was trying to be serious. Something in Alfred's mind suddenly clicked,

''Isn't Petunia the name of that cheerleader?''

He asked, Arthur continued rambling as Alfred pulled books out of his bag,

''Wait… Petunia is that cheerleader! Meaning… I'm going to a party at Arthur's house…''

Alfred began grinning like an idiot, Butterflies flying through his stomach. ''How couldn't I have realized that before?''. He mentally slapped himself. It was just then Arthur hanged up the phone, ''Now Alfred, Are you ready for the tutoring?'', Alfred smiled, ''Yeah of course!'', Arthur grabbed a textbook as Alfred fiddled with his own fingers. Arthur smiled, ''Sorry about that my sister's having a party…'', Alfred smiled, A deep blush painted his face, ''Yeah I know I was invited…'', Arthur smiled, ''That's great!''.

The tutoring went on and on with Arthur smiling for no reason and Alfred not listening to the lesson too busy staring at Arthur.

….

Alfred was so ready for this party, He checked himself one last time in the mirror as he heard Gilbert's car pull up outside, (Gilbert and Alfred had since repaired their friendship after the mini fight they had.)

''Hey dude thanks for picking me up!''

Gilbert smiled, ''No problem bro!'', Alfred remained silent the whole journey, A light smile on his face.

When they arrived, an array of bright lights and loud music could be heard. Gilbert ran right in as Alfred walked slowly behind him. As soon as he walked in people waved and smiled at him, He awkwardly smiled back as people began inappropriately dancing to inappropriate songs. Alfred sighed and went upstairs hoping to find somewhere to just be alone. He walked past a room and opened the door and his face burst into red.

He had accidentally walked into Arthur's room while Arthur was changing clothes…

Everything went deadly silent, Alfred was frozen to the spot staring at Arthur who was scantily clad in only a pair of union jack boxers, Arthur stared back his face getting redder by the second, ''Oh, Hello Alfred…'', He stuttered, Alfred quickly averted his eyes, ''Hi Arthur…'', Arthur saw this and smiled lightly, ''You don't have to look away silly!'', Alfred looked around the room, ''No you're changing it's pretty important I look away…'', Arthur nodded realizing Alfred's position, Alfred closed the door and turned to face it giving Arthur time to change, Arthur nodded but his smile didn't look like a happy one…

Maybe a more mischievous one…

''Alfred you can turn round now.''

Alfred smiled and turned round but as soon as he caught a glance at Arthur his smile vanished, ''Arthur! Why are you wearing a maid outfit?'', Arthur smiled and walked over to Alfred carefully placing a hand on Alfred's waist, ''Why not it looks good on me, doesn't it?'', Alfred hesitated, ''Yes, I guess you look very cute…'', Arthur gave another sneaky smile as he sneakily let his other hand go onto the other side of Alfred.

Alfred was shocked, Arthur was wearing a cute maid dress, It was extremely short with an apron and all the ribbons and cute headdresses were included as well, He even had a white pair of gloves with black ribbons on them, Arthur had black suspenders on too, Alfred tried to look away but Arthur's hand cupped his face, ''Come on Alfie, There's no one here but you and me…''. Alfred thought about it long and hard, ''Arthur…. You're my teacher! Are you drunk?'', Arthur winced, ''I know that and surprisingly, No I'm not drunk…''. There was silence, Arthur gave Alfred another mischievous smirk, Carefully taking his hand and leading him over to his bed, Alfred was shocked, He started to stutter, ''This is against the rules! This isn't allowed Arthur!'', Arthur sighed, His face suddenly looked nervous,

''Alfred… Forgive me if I'm wrong, But I've seen how you look at me, I look at you the same. If you just want my body, I have no objections, However, although against the rules, If you would like to start a relationship with me, I'd be even happier…'',

Alfred looked away in thought, ''Are you sure? You could get fired…'', Arthur smiled, ''I know this is risky and rather sudden… I thought now would be a better time than ever although early…'', Alfred nodded slowly in thought,

''In that case, I accept…''

…..

''Hey baby girl!''

Gilbert smiled sexily at a girl at the punch bowl, Gilberts eyes widened as a pair of Canadian eyes looked up at him in question, ''Gilbert?'', Gilbert began laughing, ''Sorry birdie! You make a hot chick from the back!'', Matthew giggled slightly, ''Did you bring Alfred here?'', Gilbert nodded, ''Yeah! If I knew you were coming I would've brought you too…'', Matthew smiled, ''It's ok, I just walked!'', Gilbert nodded and scanned the room sighing, ''_Gott_, It's boring here, Wanna go upstairs?'', Matthew smiled, ''Yeah, Of course…'',

Gilbert and Matthew made their way upstairs and wandered into an empty, This one just happened to be right next to the room Arthur and Alfred were in…


	4. Chapter 4: Drunken love and heaven above

''Matthew? Why didn't your brother tell me you were coming?'',

Matthew sighed then shrugged, ''He doesn't talk to me much anymore, No-one really does, I'm like… That one invisible person, You know?''.

Gilbert looked around in confusion, ''No… _Nein _not really…'', Matthew sighed then yawned, The music was thumping and to be honest he was really tired, Gilbert smiled, ''Tired much?'', Matthew nodded, ''Yeah, I'm really tired…'', Gilbert laughed, ''You're such a lightweight!'', Gilbert smirked mischievously and pulled out a bottle of beer, ''Want some?'', Matthew shook his head, ''No thank you, I don't drink…'', Gilbert laughed heartily, ''Aww, Come on Birdie! Only a little bit?'', Matthew smiled, ''Yeah ok, A little bit…'', Gilbert handed the bottle to Matthew and Matthew took a little bit before smiling, ''Good?'', Gilbert laughed, Matthew nodded and took some more, He grew more confident with it as he drank the whole bottle within three minutes, ''Wow! Birdie you ok?'', Matthew smiled knowingly and slowly ran a hand up Gilbert's thigh, Gilbert's smile was washed of his face, ''Birdie, I seriously think you're drunk…'', Matthew smirked and cupped Gilbert's face, ''Yeah I am, You did say I was a lightweight, Didn't you Gil?'', Gilbert laughed anxiously, ''I mean, Yeah, I guess I did… Hey… Birdie I-'', Matthew smirked sexily bringing their faces close, ''Mmm… Birdie… I've always liked it when you called me that Gil… I would never had admitted it, There's something very… sexy… about you giving me a pet name…'', Gilbert's anxious laughter died down, He desperately tried to change the subject but it wasn't working, ''I um… Matthew… You know I'm not… Uh… Gay… Right?'', Matthew smiled and pressed their lips together giving Gilbert a short but passionate kiss, ''I know that… You know what you said to me downstairs, Was that really an accident? It's happened more than once… I think you're in denial and even if you aren't…'', Matthew kissed Gilbert again, '' I think I might be able to change your mind…'', Gilbert blushed deeply, ''I uh… But… Your brother will kill me if we start dating…'', Matthew smiled, ''That's none of his business, You still haven't answered my question Gilbert… Was what you said downstairs an accident?'', Gilbert looked away,

''I have no idea what you're talking about!'',

Matthew pushed Gilbert down and straddled him, Gilbert gulped harshly, Matthew brought his face close to Gilbert's, ''You came up to me and said ''Hey baby girl!'', You have done things like that more than once, At my brother's party last month you did the same thing, Come on Gilbert, What have you got to hide?'', Gilbert gulped, ''Ok! No… It wasn't an accident!'', Matthew smiled, ''That's what I thought, Seriously, If you want me, ask me…'', Gilbert hesitated but sighed deeply, ''Well, Seems like I've been caught… Ok Matthew I do like you like that…'', Matthew began to laugh, ''I knew I could get you to admit it!'', Gilbert stood up after lightly pushing the drunk teen off him, ''You tell anyone and _Mein Gott _I'll kill you!'', Matthew began giggling and Gilbert sighed, ''That's it I'm taking you home!'', Gilbert swung Matthew over his shoulders, He wasn't letting Matthew have another drink ever again.

…..

''Alfred if we're going to do this our relationship must remain a secret NOBODY can know…'',

Alfred nodded, ''I know that but please for all that is holy can you take that costume off!?'', Arthur looked down at himself, ''I thought you liked it?'', Alfred blushed deeply, ''I um… Well I do… It's just that… I want to prove I love you first before uh… That…'', Arthur kissed Alfred's cheek quickly, ''I understand love…''

….


	5. Chapter 5: Love hurts and more flirts

_**Please don't hit me…**_

_**Please?**_

_**I'm a terrible updater I know…**_

It had been a week since the party.

Gilbert and Matthew had started a relationship, Alfred was not very happy about it. Alfred knew about Gilbert's 'I don't love I just fuck' ways but for some reason even Alfred could see he actually had feelings for Matthew.

As for Arthur and Alfred their relationship had remained so secret Alfred refused to even tell his stuffed toy Tony.

It was another English period, Nothing irregular about it.

Arthur had went back to wearing women's clothes which Alfred didn't mind, In fact he really thought Arthur was cute, Even though Arthur would slaughter him if he'd said it. It was the last period of the day and although they were dating Alfred was still failing Arthur's class so the tutoring continued. Alfred was tapping his pen of the desk when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round to see Gilbert smiling at him. Alfred looked at Arthur who was reading a book then looked back to Gilbert and whispered, ''What do you want?'', Gilbert smiled, ''Hey I hope you don't mind I'm taking Mattie to the cinema tonight.'', Alfred furrowed his brows, ''Why would I mind? Why did you tell me that?'', Gilbert smiled, ''I was just rubbing the fact you're single in your face, Love ya!'', Gilbert bounced back to his seat as Alfred growled and stuck the finger up at him.

''Alfred F. Jones!''

Fuck.

Alfred smiled and carefully turned back round in his seat to see Arthur pouting rather cutely at him. Alfred could tell he wasn't really angry but he had to at least pretend to be. Arthur lifted his book up to his face. ''See me after class…'', The room began the 'OoOoOHhHh' din that usually happened when someone got in trouble.

After class had finished everyone cleared out and Alfred walked his sorry ass to that desk in shame. ''Artie are you mad at me?'', Arthur smiled, ''Of course I'm not mad at you… but I am a teacher so if I let you off with it the class would have suspected something. Besides, You have more time to spend with me…'', Alfred smirked, ''You tutor me I was staying behind anyw-'',

''Don't ruin this moment, git…''. Arthur cut in swiftly. Alfred smiled and shut up opening his arms and letting Arthur cuddle close to him. Alfred stroked Arthur's hair before smiling, ''It's graduation soon… Then we can start something serious.'', Arthur nodded, ''I know…'', Arthur carefully kissed Alfred's forehead lightly. ''Now can we get some work done?'', Alfred nodded, ''What do you want to teach me today, babe?'', Arthur blankly stared at Alfred, ''To never call me babe again…'', Alfred smiled, ''Problem, babe?''.

To which Arthur responded by hitting him over the head with a standard level English textbook…

_**I know it's short I just want to show you guys I'm alive. For every 10 reviews I update immediately.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Found out and Phone shout

''What have I done?'',

Francis walked down the corridor holding a handful of roses. ''I hope he'll forgive me…'', Francis flipped his blonde hair out of his blue eyes and walked to Arthur's English classroom.

Meanwhile Alfred rubbed his head, ''What was that for?!'', Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred's nose quickly, ''For being a git.'', Alfred smiled. ''Ok… It still hurt!'', Arthur nodded, ''I won't do it again without good reason.''. Suddenly Arthur smiled and hopped onto Alfred's lap. ''So… Al… Would you want to stay at my house? Just the two of us?'', Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. ''I thought I told you I want a relationship built on trust before that kind of activity.'', Arthur nodded, ''I know. I didn't mean that, I meant maybe watching a movie… You can stay overnight… We could just cuddle up close…'', Arthur brought his face close to Alfred's, Alfred smiled gazing into Arthur's beautiful eyes. ''In that case… I would love to…'', Arthur wavered his lips about a centimetre from Alfred's. He closed his eyes and Alfred's fluttered closed in return, ''Arthur…'', Alfred whispered as their lips touched lightly.

''This is disgusting.''

A voice cut in. Arthur's eyes widened as he pulled back, Alfred opened one eye and looked to the door. When he caught sight of the figure he paled considerably. There was silence for a minute or two before Arthur spoke up. ''What are you doing here?!''. Arthur jumped off of Alfred's knees. The figure's face hardened, The anger boiled inside him. ''Not fucking my own students that's for sure…'', Alfred gave a fake laugh, ''Don't talk to him like that! Me and Arthur have not 'Fucked' That's for damn sure!'', The figure flicked his blond hair out his eyes as he spoke in his French accent. ''Oh dear… If the principal finds out about this…'', Alfred hopped of the desk and made a lunge at the Frenchman, ''You wouldn't dare!'', Arthur quickly grabbed his hand, Signalling him to calm down. Arthur turned his attention back to Francis, ''What are you doing here frog?!''. Francis smirked and grabbed Arthur's waist pulling him towards him and handing him the flowers.

''I had actually come to apologize… I had missed my little kitten…''.

Alfred's face went red with anger as Arthur threw the flowers to the ground and desperately tried to get away from Francis's grasp. ''You… Let him go… Right now!'', Alfred shook with anger. Francis smirked, ''Why? I had him first. He knows he loves me…'', Before anyone could react to his statement Francis pushed Arthur against the nearby wall. ''Don't you?'', Alfred didn't know what to do, He'd be expelled if he hit a teacher. Francis smiled and ran his hand up Arthur's inner thigh. ''So smooth… Like an angel…'', Arthur began tearing up as he looked to Alfred for help. Alfred returned the look with one of pity. ''Please… Just leave him alone…'', Alfred pathetically squeaked. Francis smirked as he carefully began unbuttoning Arthur's shirt. ''Make me…'', Alfred looked back to Arthur. He looked deep into his eyes, looking for an answer. Arthur just let a tear fall before hanging his head. Francis gave out a little chuckle as Alfred took a deep breath, ''Leave him alone. This is the final time I'm warning you!'', Francis moved his eyes to Alfred, ''Hmm… I can tell you're serious this time… Well then… I'll be going…'', Francis smirked again before tugging Arthur's shirt, Ripping it. Francis then glided out the room and Alfred ran over to Arthur, ''Are you ok?!'', Arthur nodded but his head was still down, ''I… Yes… I'll be… fine…'', He faltered and fell into Alfred. ''Thank you…'', He started to cry again. Alfred hugged him tight. ''Iggles… Why did my French teacher just try to rape you?'', Arthur giggled at the bluntness of his question but then just started to cry again, ''My ex… He was my ex… He cheated on me and I… I never thought he would do that to me…'', Alfred nodded, ''If he ever shows up again, Tell me.'', Alfred's usually happy baby-like face changed into one of anger, ''Please…'', Arthur nodded. ''I promise…''.

…

''His student…?''

Francis sighed. Did what he just see really true? Francis's eyes widened, ''What did I just do? Did I really just do that to him?'', Francis gasped slightly, '' Oh god… I would never… I guess… I just lost it…'', Francis balled his fists, ''When I saw him with him…''.

Francis walked a bit more before catching a glimpse of Gilbert in the corridor ahead of him; He seemed to be on a phone…

Francis stopped for a moment to hear the conversation. Gilbert had his hands to his face,

''Yeah Mattie I- Mattie- Mattie I'm sorry ok? Please Mattie how many times do I have to say it babe? I'm sorry! Mattie? Mattie please don't hang up! Mattie? Hello?...'',

Gilbert pulled the phone away from his ear before kicking the locker door full force.

Francis nodded slowly, ''That boy… He can never hold down a relationship…''.

…..

When Alfred walked through the door he heard a quiet sobbing, He furrowed his brows, ''Mattie?'', The sobbing stopped as Alfred called again, ''Mattie? Is that you buddy?''. Alfred made his way upstairs and carefully walked into Matthew's room. He found Matthew crying on his bed hugging his bear Kumajirou. Alfred sighed and sat beside him, ''Matt what's up?'', Matthew wiped his eyes. ''It's Gilbert…'', Alfred nodded, ''How about I get you some pancakes then you can continue, ok bro?'', Matthew nodded as Alfred got up and went downstairs, Matthew sniffled a bit more then wiped his eyes again, ''I never thought… He would do this to me…''.

….

_**CLIFFHANGERS MUDAFUCKAZ! Ok so 10 reviews = quicker updates!**_


	7. Chapter :Good plans and harsh hands

_**I'm not dead.**_

_**Seriously.**_

_**Just lazy.**_

_**Which is pretty much the same thing…  
Soz bbz…**_

''Tell me…'',

Alfred encouraged. Matthew nodded. ''It's a long story…''.

…

''Birdie I swear I'm only gonna drink one more!'',

Gilbert smiled, He was drunk. Matthew sat in Gilbert's car with Gilbert drinking at his side. There was no way they'd be driving home tonight…

Matthew shuffled uncomfortably. ''Gilbear… Please stop…'', Gilbert smiled and pulled Matthew into a tight hug, ''Awww you're so adorable!'', Matthew pushed Gilbert off him. ''That's it im going home!'', Matthew began to collect his stuff as Gilbert grabbed his hand, ''No way! You can't leave yet!'', Matthew desperately tried to get his hand free as Gilbert laughed then pulled a struggling Matthew onto his lap, ''Come on birdie… The fun hasn't even started yet…'', Matthew stopped struggling and glared at Gilbert, ''What do you mean by that?'', Gilbert smirked and ran a hand up Matthews inner thigh, Matthew shuddered, ''You better stop… You're drunk you don't want to do this…'', Gilbert didn't listen he swiftly pulled the zipper on Matthew's skinny jeans down. Matthew's eyes widened, ''Gilbert I'm leaving right now! Stop!'', Gilbert just continued ignoring Matthew, Matthew closed his eyes and slapped Gilbert on the face, He bounced up and got his things before getting out the car, ''Find a new fuckbuddy, Asshole!''. Matthew began running like he never had before. He had a long way to run…

…..

''That asshole!''

Alfred screamed in rage, Matthew nodded, ''I didn't know what to do…'', Alfred pulled his brother into a hug, ''You did the right thing Mattie…''. Suddenly the door bell rang and Alfred glanced out the window. ''It's Gil…'', Matthew took a deep breath, ''Let the bastard in…''.

….

''So technically Gilbert ended with a hockey stick up his ass it was brilliant!'', Alfred laughed, Arthur smiled, ''Your brother's a strong boy… Umm… Did you bring some things for coming round to mine?'', Alfred nods, ''It's in the cupboard!'', Arthur nodded, ''Class is starting soon… How's about one more kiss?'', Alfred smirked and kissed Arthur softly on the lips before sitting down at his desk perfectly synced with the ringing bell.

A couple a minutes passed before people started flooding in, Including a limping Gilbert.

….

At the end of the school day Alfred wandered into the English classroom. ''Hello beautiful~'', Arthur turned his head and took off his glasses, ''I presume you were talking to me?'', Alfred laughed and wrapped his arm round him, ''There's no-one else who could be as beautiful as you…'', Arthur blushed. '' J-J-Just get your things from the cupboard so we can leave, Git!'', Alfred smiled and opened the cupboard taking out his bags, ''I almost forgot…'', Alfred pulled a box of chocolates from one of the bags and handed them to Arthur. ''There you are beautiful~''.

Arthur blushed, ''Wow these are my favourite! How did you know?'', Alfred blushed, ''Hero's instinct I guess…'', Arthur laughed and kissed his cheek, ''Thank you… Now let's go!''.

Alfred took Arthur's hand and picked up his bag's, ''Yeah… Can't wait!''.

….


End file.
